detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Edwyn
Rex is one of the high school students in Daybrooke International School. Appearance Hair colour: Black : Blue highlights on the bangs (17), Blue streaks all over his hair (18) Eye colour: Ocean blue Shirt: Long sleeved shirt + Daybrooke jacket, inner black shirt Pants: Black pants Shoes: Blue converse ETC: Has a tongue piercing Personality He never likes to take anything seriously hence failing to receive any type of message/threat from the people around him. Energetic and likes to goof off with everyone and sometimes ends up physically hurting them. He tends to give weird nicknames once he finds a comfortable opening around someone. Has a habit of flirting with girls even when he has a girlfriend. He also has this quirky obsession of not admitting to anyone that he studies because he thinks he's too "boss" to study. Even if he acts all cool, he still freaks out when he's around kids. Refrains from showing any weakness like exhaustion, depression etc etc (pedophobia is an exception) He just despises it when people tend to call him "Ryden" instead of "Rex" (his family excluding his older sister as an exception) up to the level he would actually start a fight with them since to him, Ryden sounds like name that you can name a female as well. History Rex was born with inactive witch blood inherited from his mother's side. As he grows older, he becomes more and more conscious of this part of him thus making it more and more active. He has been expelled from every school he ever attended since he was 8 due to him playing around with human lives. He has pedophobia (fear of children) after an incident where he got half possessed by Cyren (claimed "sister") who committed suicide from jumping out of his bedroom window. He was supposed to be taking care of her when this happened but he was too focused on his video games. She didn't want to let him go off so easily when she died thus she clung onto his soul. She can sometimes take posession of his body when he faints/sleeps. His family moved to the United States after this event to help him slowly get over it. He still shifts back and forth for "nostalgic purposes" or so he says. At the age of 14, Rex's father has decided it was time to teach him the art of knife throwing just in case Rex got into trouble for being an idiot again. Eventhough he has been nagged on to practice on his near terrible aiming skills, he just brushes it off and says that he can work better in close combat. Since the thought of carrying around knives like a kitchenware salesman creeped him out, he customized the tarot cards to function as cutters instead. Rex wasn't always a skirt chaser. He just interpreted the wrong message when his mother told him to hang around people more cause he seemed too anti-social after the suicide incident. It just grew into an enjoyable hobby as time passed. Relations "Cyren" (not to be used in official DoN) Little girl that sometimes possesses his body and sometimes his mental consciousness. She and Rex are often seen talking defensively about each other when one of them is in possession of the body. She is the nasty personality of Rex and gets angry when he gets close to any girl around him (skirt chasing hobby = not a good combination) 'Akane Cyrielle ' Rex's girlfriend. Always tries avoiding getting her angry for he has felt her falcon punch once when he flirted with a fellow classmate. Can never say "I love you" easily to her even though he can scream to the world how much he loves her. 'Hito Shirezu ' Always seen doing something to Hito (tossing, cradling, choking etc etc), Rex treats Hito as a little brother (and sometimes a stress ball but Rex doesn't realize this). When he feels ignored by Akane, Hito will be the first shoulder he'll cry on. Hito is always being pestered to follow him on his trips to the other world (eventhough he gets rejected every single time) since he doesn't have to look after him as much. Constantly being used for entertainment when Rex and Renji have nothing better to do. 'Xeyn Abilene ' Rex's "daughter" Constantly seen flicking the part of her hair that's tied up and getting a kung fu kick from her shortly afterwards. 'Arashi Shigeru ' Constantly being ignored by Arashi but thinks it's just a phase Arashi goes through like how females go through this certain phase monthly. Always gives him a big bro hug when he sees him but gets detention shortly after he does so. Gallery 339532512.png|X.A.R.H.A gang Lean.png|Rex & Akane Trio tower by Nami.png|DoN Trio Facts *Rarely wears short sleeves *His blue highlights are dyed to match his eyes *He dyes his hair weekly *Often cuts his fingers for using the cards with attached blades on them. *Likes to dye other peoples hair (Scarlet being his first target when he gets a new set of dyes) *Cannot make an accurate tarot reading to save his goldfish *Cyren HATES Akane so he has to get as far away as he can before Cyren fully possesses him *Has a part of Hito and Akane's soul in him. Can communicate telpathically with both of them but does so with Hito more often than with Akane *Eventhough he is wiccan (religion) he claims to be a free thinker *His birthday has been interpreted around late July-September which makes him range from a Leo-Virgo. No official birth date has been revealed. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:High School Category:Student